Ransom Note
by Normal
Summary: ‘Brat, come meet me where we met for the very first time or your adored stuffed bunny gets it.’ Besides it was a picture of the pink animal blindfolded with its hands tied in front of it with a black shoelace. Oneshot, YukixShu


One would think that upon finding that one's lover was MIA, one would be inclined to slightly freak out.

However, when one's pink stuffed rabbit, a nearly identical replica of Kumagoro, the legendary Sakuma Ryuichi's pink stuffed rabbit, goes missing, one would be inclined to a bit more than freaking out. One would be prone to frenzy hysterics, fits of agitation and possible bodily spasms.

Said one individual is namely called Shindou Shuichi. Said person returned home a happy camper after a long day at work. His mood was exceptionally good and he doubted that anything could exacerbate things. Life was great.

When Shuichi was greeted by silence after he burst through the apartment's door and exclaimed his usual "Tadaima!" his mood had not faltered. He even expected it to be so.

When he poked his head through his lover's study, only to find him not there typing away on his keyboard, his good mood still remained. It was fine. It was time for a little Hide and Seek!

Yet after searching in the restroom, the master bedroom, the living room and behind the leather couch, the front porch, the kitchen (in the fridge as well), the shower, under his lover's trusted yellow rubber duck and left and right to the yellow rubber duck, he came to the conclusion that his lover, namely famous romance novelist Yuki Eiri, might be out. Possibly buying groceries.

This had not put a damper on his mood. Slightly defeated, yet not at all unhappy, the pink-haired boy walked leisurely to his own small bedroom.

…Only to have his stomach clench uncomfortably and his good mood dissipating in thousandth of a second.

His lovable, reliant, undeniably perfect in every single way, Kumagoro duplication was gone. _Gone!_ Instead of where it used to sit, now rested empty space. Or at least that's what he thought.

After hyperventilating for a while, Shuichi noticed that the empty space on his pillow was in fact not so vacant at all. Shakily reaching out, he grabbed hold of a cream-colored envelope. With trembling fingers he slowly ripped it open, dreading that his doom might jump out of the packet. He pulled out a note with letters cut out of a newspaper.

"Brat, come meet me where we met for the very first time or your adored stuffed bunny gets it." Besides it was a picture of the pink animal blindfolded (with a kitchen towel) and its hands tied in front of it with a black shoelace.

Violet eyes widened to the size of small plates. His bunny had been kidnapped!

Cue the dramatic music. Dum dum dum dum!

He had to save the bunny. He knew his peril, for this would be no easy task, but he took the challenge willingly.

Striding gallantly to the door, he grabbed the keys and locked the door after him. Oh yes, if you want to know how to remember to lock the door after you leave, forget just one time…Yuki made sure Shuichi will _never_ again keep the door unlocked when he left their home.

There was only one person who dared to call the magnificent Shindou Shuichi a brat! Ah…actually, there was more than one…But only person called him a brat and _knew_ how much he loved his rabbit, and it was none other than his own lover!

Appalled, Shuichi ran all the way to the park where he met the tall blond man for the first time and got mocked at by said felon.

Although it was dark by now and the only lights illuminating the area were the flickering lamps towering above him in the park and the small bright glows of the city, he did not hesitate and searched every nook and cranny on his way for his lost doll.

When he reached the exact location the ransom note designated, he spotted an elegant figure sitting on a wooden bench, puffing smoke from a white cancer stick in utmost ease and repose.

Shuichi's nostrils flared. "YUKI! What are you doing here?"

Inhale nicotine. Relax. "I was kidnapping your stupid bunny."

"Aha!" Shuichi pointed an incriminating finger at the man. "A likely story!"

Shake of the head. Another inhale that would hopefully lower brain damage due to the idiotic pink-haired boy's stupidity. Stupidity is, after all, contagious.

It was only then that Shuichi noticed a smaller figure sitting peacefully next to the love of his life.

Pink syntactic fur surrounded emotionless lustrous black eyes which stared at the amethyst-eyed boy, as if taunting him and saying: _Shuichi, you fool. As if Yuki would ever run off and have his wicked ways with me. You're an idiot for even thinking it._

Shuichi sighed in relief and took a step forward towards the bench. _Shut up, punk. I can gut you alive, you immobile cotton bag._

The obsidian eyes seemed to gleam bizarrely. _You bitch._

A wide smile etched itself onto the boy's delicate features. _You know it._

Shuichi reached out his hand to seize his pink plushie but abruptly froze when he noticed a small blue velvet box resting on the bench in front of his stuffed bunny.

He distantly caught through the corner of his eye Yuki smashing the butt of his cigarette on the painted-black metal on the side of his seat.

His heart palpitated strongly against his chest. It was drumming so loudly and powerfully that it almost jumped out of his ribcage and back again like in cartoons. Unfocusedly, he grabbed the diminutive tufted fabric covered package which fitted faultlessly in his hand and brought it closer to him.

In breathless anticipation he opened it.

His heart stopped all together.

Inside, surrounded with royal blue silk, lay a golden band. It was simple, a mere loop of precious metal. On the inside of the ring, however, were engraved three words with eight letters. _I Love You_.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered in awe and wonder. "It's an engagement ring."

"Thank you for the input, Captain Obvious," Yuki scoffed sarcastically.

Ignoring the previous comment, purple orbs welled up. In a matter of seconds, pearly tears cascaded down Shuichi's cheeks. He sucked in a breath and inquired shakily, "D-does this…does this mean what I think it means?"

Expressionlessly, the tell blond got to his feet and loomed over the shorter boy. He gently took the golden object out of Shuichi's hand, and, without a warning, dropped slowly and gracefully on one knee.

Not one to flaunt the romantic man inside of him and not being one for many words, Yuki plainly asked, "Shindou Shuichi, will you marry me?"

At the girlish squeal and very unmanly loud cry of "_YUUUUUKKKKIII!"_ which followed, man in question has become momentarily deaf. Squirrels dropped to the floor and died. People in China looked around confusedly. Eskimos lost their fish.

Oh yes. Yuki was regretting proposing already. What the hell was he thinking?

* * *

"Would you please let go of the damn bunny while you're in my bed?"

"It's our bed, Yuki! And this unsuspecting stuffed animal has brought our relationship to the next level! It has bound us together and tightened the strings of our love, forever intertwining our lives –"

"That's it. Shut up and get out."

"What? Yu – _No_."

"Yes. Got out right now."

"But Yuki! I thought you love me! How could you be so cruel and kick your future spouse out of their own bedroom?"

"This is, and shall remain, my bedroom and no one else's. And I never told you I love you."

"You didn't, but it says you do on this beautiful ring you got _meeeee_!"

"...Your voice annoys me and I'm trying to sleep. Out!"

"Bu—"

"And take your goddamn bunny with you!"

**Owari**

…..

Author Notes: Eh, just felt like writing a one-shot. Sorry if it's weird. I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, which was a full day ago. An achievement for me. Review if ya liked it, okay? It would help me forget about my food strike! Reviews warm my being!


End file.
